


The First Time Isn't Always The Worst

by PaintTheWorldDifferent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, grace-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintTheWorldDifferent/pseuds/PaintTheWorldDifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean accepted his fate to be bound to Castiel, they decide to christen the relationship the traditional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Isn't Always The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-sequel to "TiMER".

"Cas? Castiel?" Dean called. 

 

The flapping of wings had never sounded so melodic as they did in that moment. 

 

"Dean."  Castiel said, appearing beside him but avoiding his gaze. 

 

"I. . . I wanted to apologize." Dean said, struggling to get the words out. 

 

"Just-- one thing. What made you change your mind?"

 

"A very persuasive prophet verbally knocked me around and showed me how much I needed you." 

 

Castiel smiled softly, and Dean's eyes drew to his lips hungrily.

 

"May I place my lips upon yours, Dean?" Castiel asked pleadingly. 

 

Dean scoffed before leaning forward and pressing his lips hesitantly to the angel's.

 

It was strange. He could feel the wound begin to heal. With every gently slide of Castiel's lips against his he could feel the emptiness fading, could feel himself forgetting what the pain felt like all those weeks. 

 

Dean decided to take things further and slid his tongue out, asking Cas permission to enter. With a startled gasp Castiel obliged. 

 

Castiel was unsure of what to do, never having done these things with anyone before. But he fully trusted the hunter to lead him in the right direction. 

 

Things had started to get heated, and Dean pulled off his flannel and tshirt. Castiel broke the kiss to allow Dean to pull the shirt over his head, but found himself captured by all the smooth planes and ridges of Dean's toned chest. Castiel hesitantly reached out and began running his fingers over it, and when his fingers accidentally brushed a nipple, it quickly hardened and Dean gasped. 

 

Castiel pulled away, thinking he had hurt Dean, but Dean quickly pulled him in for a kiss that was getting sloppier and hotter by the second. 

 

Dean pushed off Castiel's trench coat, and tugged on his tie to loosen it enough to pull it over his head. "Why the fuck are you wearing so many layers?" Dean asked, frustrated.

 

"Are you angry with me?" Castiel asking quietly.

 

Dean's heart gave a pang of pain at seeing the hurt look on Castiel's face. "No, I'm not angry with you. I'm just frustrated that its taking so long to get you naked." 

 

Castiel laughed. "Dean. I am an angel of the lord and I have many powers. One of which is removing clothes." And suddenly they were naked. _And He said, 'let them be naked', and they were._ Dean thought. Is it a sin to think of the bible while attempting gay sex?

 

Drinking in the sight of the flawless angel before him, Dean decided he didn't give a rat's ass what the consequences were for doing as he wishes with his Cas, because he has wasted too much of his life _not_ having sex with him.

 

Dean lay Castiel on his back, climbing on top of him and settling in gently.

 

Suddenly, Castiel shifted, causing their hardened members to rub together. Castiel gasped and bucked his hips against Dean's. Dean gripped them both in his hand and gave swift, gentle tugs.

 

Dean reached over and opened the bedside drawer, pulling out a half empty bottle of lubricant and a condom. 

 

Castiel looked at the lubricant suspiciously. "Is this not your first time with a man?" He asked.

 

Dean looked alarmed. "Of course it is! But lube is important for girls and dudes because I don't wanna hurt either of them. Even though girls are usually wet by the time I get there, lube still makes the passing easier."

 

Castiel relaxed, but the jealous feeling still welled up inside of him. 

 

Castiel flipped over and positioned himself on his hands and knees, spread open for Dean.

 

"No, Cas. I'll be bottom." Dean felt bad about denying their destiny for so long and causing Castiel to be sick, as well as hurting his feelings and just generally being a dick. To Dean, this was the ultimate apology, the ultimate sacrifice; allowing Castiel to enter him, his first time. 

 

Castiel seemed to understand that as he poured a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers. Dean moved to get on his hands and knees but Castiel stopped him. "I want to be able to hold you and look at you our first time." He said gently. 

 

He slid two pillows under Dean's hips to elevate him. He then worked a finger inside of Dean. This took a long time, because Dean had never been touched this way before. Dean looked uncomfortable, but eventually warmed up to the feeling and encouraged Castiel to add another finger.

 

  
_This is where things get difficult,_ Castiel thought. As he added another finger, he licked at Dean's cock. Dean gasped in pleasure at the feeling of being full and yet also filling. 

 

When it was time to put in the third finger, Castiel took all of Dean into his mouth, relaxing his throat enough to swallow him down. Dean seemed to forget the fingers inside his hole as Castiel's stretched lips slid up and down his shaft. 

 

Eventually Castiel pulled away, and chuckled as Dean whimpered. He lubed up his cock and lined it up with Dean's hole. Castiel looked into Dean's eyes again before pushing in, checking that this was still okay. Dean smiled reassuringly at him. 

 

Castiel pushed forward gently, wincing slightly at Dean's cry of pain. He reach up and tapped Dean on the forehead, his grace chasing the pain away. 

 

Dean gasped. "Do that again." He demanded in an aroused voice.

 

"Do what?" Castiel asked, confused.

 

"Shift inside me while your mojo does its thing." 

 

Castiel came to a realization. He knew how grace impacted humans, it would only make sense it impacted Dean harder. Looking back on the past few weeks, Dean seemed to get hurt more often than usual and demand to be healed for even the smallest of things. 

 

He stretched out his grace, wrapping Dean in it tightly before moving his hips again. 

 

Castiel loved this feeling of warm heat wrapped so tightly around the most sensitive part of him. He thrusted harder. With his grace wrapped around him and Dean in a protect bubble, Dean wasn't hurting. Castiel decided to thrust harder, letting his anger and frustration out in every pound of his hips.

 

"Oh!" Dean cried out. Castiel stilled, afraid he had hurt Dean.

 

"Castiel! Angel of the lord or not, I swear if you don't continue fucking me right now I will end you!"

 

Castiel resumed his movements, albeit a bit gentler now.But again, Dean cried out.

 

"What is it?" Castiel asked?

 

"I don't know, it just felt really good all of a sudden. More so than before, I mean." Dean explained.

 

  
_Prostate._  Castiel thought with a grin. Making sure Dean was still safely consumed by grace, he reached between them and tugged at Dean's cock, then resumed thrusting with a renewed vigor. When Dean cried out again, Castiel made sure he stayed in that exact position before slamming into Dean while pulling on his cock, as well as stroking him with grace.

Within seconds, Dean spilled over the edge with a loud shout, and the clenching of his muscles around Castiel had him quickly following. 

 

Castiel collapsed on Dean, his grace snuggling more comfortably around them. They were both panting and slightly exhausted, but Dean stroked Castiel's head softly where it was laying on his chest. 

 

Castiel went to pull out of him, but Dean stopped him. "Don't. It'll make a mess and I don't feel like cleaning up yet."

 

Castiel laughed. "It already made a mess. Besides, Angel of the Lord, remember?" Castiel cleaned them, his grace wiping them off neatly.

 

Dean grabbed the pillows out from under his hips and put on under his head, handing the other to Castiel. 

 

As they lay there, post-orgazmic haze, drifting out of consciousness, Castiel heard Dean whisper "I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Dean."

Castiel snuggled closer to Dean and intertwined their hands, the zeros aligning perfectly.


End file.
